Game Download
The current version is v1.7.2 Open Beta. The RMXP Runtime Package (in the requirements section) must be installed to play the game! Didnapper v1.7.2 Open Beta This version supports save files from any previous v1.7 version, but save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. You can use save files from the previous v1.7 demos in this update by copying them over to this game folder. Download mirror (232 MB): MediaFire Android (introless) Version: MediaFire Installation / Update #Download the latest game file from one of the links above #Unzip/extract the file anywhere on your computer #If you already have an earlier version or Demo of version 1.7 of the game on your computer or Android, you can copy the save files from the old folder to the new one to continue the journey from one of your old beloved saves. # Run the Game.exe file from the extracted folder #(If an error shows that a .dll file is missing, download and install the RMXP RTP from the "Requirements" section below) Requirements RMXP RTP Download The RMXP Runtime Package has to be installed on your computer before you can play the game. Click here to download and install it. (21,9MB) Windows OS or Android (NOT Apple computers, sorry) Didnapper (and any other RMXP game) has been reported not to work on any Linux-based OS or on Macintosh computers as RMXP has been compiled only for Windows. However, there are emulators/virtualizer which can simulate Windows on other OS ( it can need a strong PC, don't be afraid of lags ) for example virtualbox: https://www.virtualbox.org/wiki/Downloads Also, for android there is the Neko RPGXP Player : https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=net.kernys.rgss Alternatively, the program RPG Hub can be downloaded and installed, which allows non-Windows computers to run most RPG Maker programs: http://rpghub.mathew.link/viewforum.php?f=10 ( dead link ? ) There isn't, for the moment, a solution to play on any Linux-based OS with Wine or any similar programs but if you find one, don't hesitate to explain it here. Didnapper on Android It is possible to play the game on Android systems by using the Neko RPGXP Player app. The android version supports saves from the PC version (and vice versa), so you can move your save files around if you for example wish to continue your PC playthrough on your phone. When using the app there might be some glitches related to graphics and audio, but overall it works much like on Windows PC. In order to play the game on an android device, do the following: # Download and install the Neko RPGXP Player app from Google Play. # Download the Android version of Didnapper from one of the designated links above and extract the .zip file somewhere on your computer. # Move the Didnapper Android folder to the KernysRGSS folder on your device's SD card. Note that this folder might be hidden if it is empty. If that's the case you can choose a custom game folder in the app's settings. # Run the Neko RPGXP Player, select the game and have fun Older versions Didnapper v1.7.1 Open Beta This version supports save files from any previous v1.7 version, but save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. You can use save files from the previous v1.7 demos in this update by copying them over to this game folder. Download mirror (232 MB): MediaFire Android (introless) Version: MediaFire Didnapper v1.7 Open Beta This version supports save files from any of the v1.7 demos, but save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. You can use save files from the previous v1.7 demos in this update by copying them over to this game folder. Download mirrors (230 MB) MediaFire MegaFileUpload Android (introless) Version MediaFire Didnapper v1.7 Demo 3 This version updates the 6 main missions from v1.6.4, but save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. However, you can use save files from the previous v1.7 demos in this update by copying them over to this game folder. The 3.1 patch file contains some additional content and bug fixes. Download Mirrors (222 MB) MediaFire MegaFileUpload Demo 3.1 Patch Unzip and paste (overwrite) in Demo 3 game folder. PC - MediaFire Android - MediaFire Android (introless) Version MediaFire MegaFileUpload Didnapper v1.7 Demo 2 NB! Only contains the first four missions, and save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. However, you can use save files from the first demo in this update by copying them over to this game folder. Download mirrors (212 MB) MegaFileUpload MediaFire Android (introless) Version MegaFileUpload MediaFire Didnapper v1.7 Demo 1 NB! Only contains the first two missions, and save files from v1.6.4 and older are not compatible. Download Mirrors MegafileUpload MediaFire Didnapper v1.6.4 Open Beta Download Mirrors Dropbox MediaFire (.ZIP file - about 119 MB) Dropbox(introless version) MediaFire'' (introless version)'' (.ZIP file - about 111 MB Didnapper v1.6.2 Mediafire Didnapper v1.6.1 No link currently available for v1.6.1. Didnapper v1.6.0 No link currently available for v1.6.0. Didnapper v1.5 Open Beta 5 Download Mirrors: MEDIAFIRE (.ZIP file - 42.55MB) MEDIAFIRE (.EXE file - 42.36MB) |300px|right|The opening video from Didnapper v1.5 Category:Development Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Didnapper v1.7